songs for shinobi
by poerty in my soul
Summary: no money left for naruto's coronation! no prob let's host a concert to raise money! what songs are they gonna sing? who are they dedicated to? let's find out. my first fanfic!


This is it…

"Sakura-Chan! You're ready right?" shouted the male loudmouthed blond best friend of the said girl

"Ofcouse Naruto" replied the peppy girl

"Forehead! Sit still, will you, you will ruin the makeup and the dress!. Do you know how much effort I put in it?" shouted the female loudmouthed blond best friend of the said girl

"Ok! Ok! I will listen the queen Ino-pig, all hail queen Ino-pig" said sakura mockingly

"Ha-ha queen ino-pig" laughed Naruto

"Hey the only person allowed to call me that is Forehead, you BAKA! COME HERE SO I CAN FORCE SOME SENSE IN YOUR HEAD!" Screamed Ino

"Oh-no someone save me from this blood thirsty bag of colors" screamed naruto running like crazy away from the said bag of colors

"IT'S COSMETICS, YOU BAKA! AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME, YOU COME HERE, YOU ORANGE BABOON" screamed Ino

"Hey! Who are you calling orange baboon. You... you BAG OF BOTOX"

"What did you call me!? You RAMEN-FREAK"

"Don't take the ramen god's name from your mouth, you CHEMICAL APPLYING Um….. SOMETHING WHO'S NAME I CAN'T REMEMBER"

"Guys stop bickering I'm getting a headache because of you" said sakura, only to be mercilessly ignored

"YOU! YOU….. YOU PIECE OF TRASH! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW FOREHEAD IS PUTTING UP WITH YOU! YOU ARE CORRUPTING HER BRAIN WITH YOUR RAMEN TALK"

"ME!" stared naruto pointing a finger towards himself, then at Ino "YOU are the one corrupting her brain with all that CHEMICAL TRASH, oh now I understand you are trying to suppress SAKURA-CHAN'S NATURAL BEAUTY WITH YOU HIDEOUS COLOUR PENCILS BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT AS BEAUTIFUL AS HER"

"GLAD, YOU CAN USE BIG WORDS NOW, BUT GET THIS IN YOUR BIRD BRAIN! IT IS COSMETICS NOT COLOR PENCILS! YOU BAKA!"

"SAME THING INO-_PIG"_ said naruto putting extra emphasis on the 'pig'

"Why you little-"

"you guys seem to have such a good conversation among yourselves, but I will have to ask you to continue it later, show starts in 10 minutes, get your touch-ups now or else you will miss the intro tune, ok" said Iruka with a some papers in his hands and a ear piece though which he must most probably have been talking to the other organizers of the grand event.

"hai" said Kakashi and Sasuke who were sitting so silently, that the others thought that the shadows have started speaking

The war had been won, well it could be called a win, as Obito had changed his ideals for peace after talking with naruto, so even after Madara had taken over his body, his conscience fought against it and soon controlled Madara instead, later on getting him sealed once and for all with the help of Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and their common teammate Kakashi Hatake

Everyone was happy; much was lost but… so much more gained

Obito used the same jutsu as pein and gave up his life in return for the lives of the deceased shinobi. He died as a Hero, a real one. His parting words were what touched the others the most...

"I may have not lived the cleanest life but I want my soul to be clean when it move to the afterlife maybe I will be gifted a life with Rin then… Naruto, you remind me of myself, fulfill both our dreams and become the leader that konoha wants, be with your comrades, always remember your roots, your roots which are firmly implanted in the hearts of all these people who fought in this war, they trust you with their lives, protect them, cherish them…. Trust them….."

And then his eyes closed to never open again…

Kakashi was the happiest when Tsunade said that Obito will be given a funeral as a Konoha shinobi. He offered his whole Icha icha collection as a gift showing his gratitude… it didn't end as planned…. Kakashi had to be in the hospital for 2 weeks after Tsunade unleashed her fury on him. But everyone could notice that Tsunade was holding back while giving Kakashi a beating. Even she knew for Kakashi to just give away his whole Icha icha collection as a gift to show his gratitude, he must have been very happy with the news.

But good news was not only for Kakashi but also for the Blond idiot of konoha. Sasuke returned, Neji came back to life, so did ino's and shikamaru's fathers. He was named the successor for Tsunade. The beloved knucklehead of konoha's dream was about to come true!

The coronation ceremony was to be held after a month. Everything was happening as planned._was_

One fine day Tsunade called all the konoha thirteen (now with sai and Sasuke) along with their sensies and team hebi (who refused to leave Sasuke till their last breath coughkarincough)

Tsunade then proceeded to give them a shocking news, no no don't worry no new enemy had appeared out of nowhere, rouge ninja has not formed another organization claiming to bring peace to the world etc etc

The problem was bigger than that, much much bigger. There was no money left to conduct the coronation ceremony to name Naruto the Hokage. And the greatest minds in konoha were bought together in one room to sort out the problem, how to raise money for the coronation?

Many suggestions were given, a beauty parlor at every street of konoha suggestion by ino and Karin was rejected, a ramen and beef stand at every street of konoha suggestion by naruto and choji, supported by akamaru, kiba and suigetsu was rejected. Then an Idea popped in the brain of the girl with the strawberry Popsicle colored hair … a concert inviting everyone from all the neighboring villages! The idea was new and catchy and the current hokage approved it …. That is while taking some credit that it was her student's idea after all. Well now a new problem raised who was going to sing? Well Hinata said that every team could perform one song each , Ino and Karin offered to do the dress designs, kiba and lee offered to sell the tickets suigetsu asked if he could help them and was approved, the others too offered to help with odd jobs and the concert was finalized.

And here they were ready to give the first official KONOHA CONCERT. The teams were excited. They had kept their songs secret even best friends Ino and Sakura didn't share this information. And now the big day had arrived what their songs would be only could be known now and everyone was excited just for that.


End file.
